Field
The following disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, as a demand for various forms of display device has increased, a demand for a flexible display device of which a display panel included therein is flexible to allow movement has increased.
As one form of the flexible display device, a foldable display device designed to be folded based on a predetermined folding area has an advantage in convenient portability and an expanded screen.